


memes of appreciation: electric booglaoo

by LanaIsDrawing



Series: Oya, oya, oya! [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, and my love for this AU, i am drowning, in memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaIsDrawing/pseuds/LanaIsDrawing
Summary: I've lost control of my impulses,,
Relationships: Din Djarin/Jaster Mereel
Series: Oya, oya, oya! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160645
Comments: 8
Kudos: 341





	memes of appreciation: electric booglaoo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cloud__Chaser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud__Chaser/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Oya Manda'lor!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297484) by [Cloud__Chaser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud__Chaser/pseuds/Cloud__Chaser). 



Am I wrong tho?

Keldabe kiss is either the sweetest or the most painful thing about the mandalorian culture with no in between and I absolutely adore that fact.

;)))

**Author's Note:**

> i just really wanted some kissies


End file.
